


Now That's a Party

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: hp_may_madness, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Food Sex, Het, Het and Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 28 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Now That's a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 28 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts:

Teddy really should have known that any party thrown by Scorpius with the help of his best friend, Al, would devolve into a drunken orgy. 

Not that he was complaining. He couldn't at the moment anyway, not with James's cock in his mouth and Victoire riding his cock, her hands over his on James's hips. 

Though he couldn't turn his head to see them, Teddy could hear Al, Scorpius, and Rose on the far side of the room.

He had no idea where Lily had ended up, presumably with the Lovegood twins, though the rhythmic thumping coming from the room above was as good a guess as any.

It had started out as a naughty game. Whipped cream and chocolate sauce were the paint. 

Victoire, Rose, and Lily were the canvases.

James—forever bold as brass—was the first to take things to the next level, licking whipped cream from Victoire's stomach.

Teddy was jealous of the way she blushed and smiled at him but more turned on than he could remember being in his life.

She took Teddy's hand and trailed his fingers through the chocolate sauce trapped between her tits, then sucked his fingers into her mouth. She then offered James some as well. 

When she sucked James's fingers into her mouth, both James and Teddy moaned. 

He heard yet a third moan and saw Scorpius sliding his cock through the whipped cream on Rose's chest while Al had shoved his hand into his pants, clearly trying to keep himself from coming. 

He couldn't blame Al. Teddy was minutes away from doing the same.

Unable to resist any longer, he looked toward Lily and discovered she was sitting on Lysander's lap—his hands squeezing her tits—and licking chocolate from Lorcan's fingertips.

"Fuck," James said, his fingers tight in Teddy's hair. "I'm gonna come. Want me to pull out?"

Teddy shook his head minutely. 

"Christ, Teddy," James said with a groan. Before Teddy knew it, his mouth was flooded with come. 

Second later Victoire cried out, clenching around Teddy's cock, and pushed him over the edge as well.

Teddy lay there, eyes closed and panting, while James shifted off and Victoire slid up beside him. She threw an arm over his chest and a leg over his stomach.

"Did you like it?" she said, some minutes later.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her.

"With Jamie. Did you like it?" 

_What a question._

He sighed. "You know I did."

"Good," James said sauntering back over to them a bowl of strawberries in his hand. He sat down beside Teddy and popped one into his mouth, then offered one to Victoire. She bit it in half and the juice ran down her chin. "Let me help you with that," James murmured and leaned over Teddy to kiss Victoire.

"More Al! Harder Scorpius!" Rose cried and Teddy sat up in time to see Al pushing into Rose from behind while she rode Scorpius.

"Fuck, that's hot," James said, openly watching.

"Mmm, perhaps we should find a bed," Victoire said, reaching out for both their pricks.

Teddy's cock throbbed in her hand. He might be dead by the end of the night but what a way to go!


End file.
